The Fire Master:The First Story chapter#1
by Slash
Summary: this is my first fanfic,so please don't complain!A 13 year old boy wonders why his mother won't let him go on a journey.this happens 6 years BEFORE Ash's journey.


Disclaimers:Moe belongs to me,myself,& I!All pokemon belong to Nintendo,Gamefreak,etc.you already know them,probably.

Author's note:Well,I'm sick of stories that have characters getting a Pikachu,meeting 19 year old Ash & stuff.so I decided to write this story six years before Ash's journey.Ash is 4 and so is 

Gary.J+J+Meowth=are not in Team Rocket!So here,we start!

**-The Fire Master-**

**[The first story]**

**By Burning phoneix**

**Chapter 1:_Leaving town_**

Moe woke up on the sound of Pallet's Dodrio alarm.he yawned,then heard his mother yelling.

"Moe,get up!You're late!"

_No,he's not late for Prof.Oak!_

Moe yawned,then sighed.he yelled back.

"I'm coming,Mom!"

"Then,fast!I have to go to the mall!"

_It's been like that ever 'since his mom got divorced.he had to go everywhere with her,from the Mall to the bookstore._

Moe jumped out of bed,then headed for the bathroom with his clothes in hand.After a few moments,he headed out wearing a White shirt,black jean jacket,& brown jeans.he had always loved dark colors.He headed back to his room.

"Charmeleon?wake up!"Moe looked around the room.he saw Charmeleon in the corner,asleep soundly.He walked over,then shook him.

"Char,charmeleon!"

Charmeleon woke up.Moe looked at him,then smiled.he remebered the day his mom had given him a Charmander as a pet.he was 11...

_Moe's mom walked into her's son room careful not to wake him up._

_"What's wrong?"He had said,making her jump.He laughed at her._

_"I'm sorry,Moe.I know you want a pokemon journey..but not now..I'm still not ready to live without you..here's a Charmander as your pet.please take him!"She handed him a pokeball.Moe had jumped up,then started talking with his Charmander.Moe's mom left._

_After that,Moe had taken Charmander to the outskirts of Pallet to watch out for trainers.battling any trainer that was in Pallet,or came across it,Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon.Moe was happy with it,& took it as his only friend._

Charmeleon woke up.Moe started talking.

"Charmeleon,I'm gonna leave with my mom.wanna come?"

"charmeleon!"

Moe left,with Charmeleon beside him.he walked downstairs.he saw his mother talking with someone on the phone.he shrugged.walking up to the kitchen,he made himself a sandwich.Charmeleon kept nudging Moe until he was handed some pokemon food.He sat down at the table,munching on his sandwich.

"But,I can't!"

Moe heard his mother.He came to the other end of the table to be able to hear her.

"No,I won't let him!"

(A pause).

"But,why?"

(someone talking).

"Okay,I'll meet you."

(a sound of someone hanging up).

Moe turned around,pretending he didn't hear anything,then started munching again on his sandwich again.His Charmeleon ran under the table.Moe's mother turned to him.

"Moe,I'm going somewhere.you can go out for a while I come back!"

"Okay,mom.meet me at the park if you want me."

"Okay,Moe.take care."

She left with slamming the door.Moe sighed,then left the house_ to go to the park.Charmeleon walked beside him,looking around._

(I'm 13 now,but I still can't go on a pokemon journey!I know everything about pokemon!I'm ready,but mom's not.I wonder where she went anyway!)He thought.

A cold wind blew on him,as he walked to the park.He shiverred,putting his hands into his pocket.He found a bench,then sat on it.Charmeleon crept under his legs.

(Why can't I?because my mom?I'm ready for this!I have a starting pokemon!)

He thought as he looked at two 3 year olds destroying each other's sand castles.He laughed at them.looking around,he saw two women sitting together.They both were watching there sons,laughing.

"Those are Mrs.Oak & Mrs.Ketchum,"he looked back to the kids."then,these must be Ash & Gary."He heard one of the women talking.

"Delia,when do think we should let the two start there pokemon journies?"

"What?"Mrs.Ketchum paused."I think when they become ten years old,"

"You're right,Delia."Mrs.Oak stated.Moe looked at them with suprise.

_Those words pierced his heart as spear.those two didn't know the word **Pokemon**__ was,& there mothers are talking about their journies.He was 13 years,knowing everything there is about pokemon,while those two are going to go at 10 years!_

Moe hanged his head,pulling his pokeleague hat over his eyes.

Charmeleon saw him trying to pull the hat over his eyes,then started pulling Moe's jeans.Moe pushed him away.

"Leave me alone,Charmeleon!Just go away!"Moe ushered for Charmeleon to leave.

"Charmeleon,Char!"

Charmeleon said.But,Moe didn't pay him no attention.

But,as Charmeleon saw Moe take a last glance at the two children playing.Charmeleon saw a smile break on Moe's face.

"Hey,Charmeleon..take a look at those kids."

His loyal pokemon took a look a the kids,then turned back to Moe.

"Char?"

"Remeber when I said they didn't know anything about pokemon?"

"Char!"He nodded.

"Well,look at them.they don't know anything about pokemon,but they're having fun,why should'nt I be happy?"

"Charmeleon!"Charmeleon said happily.

_Moe points a finger at Charmeleon.he smiles devilishy._

"Race ya to Prof.Oak's place!"

With that,Moe ran as fast as possible.Charmeleon ran behind him,much slower then his trainer.

_As all this happens,where did Mrs.Flamerin(Moe's mom)go?Let's see where she is...._

Prof.Oak walked around his lab,waiting for a certain person.he looked up as he heard the door open to find it Mrs.flamerin.he smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hello,Prof.Oak."

"Hello,Mrs.Flamerin!Come in,sit down!"

Rebbeca Flamerin,Other called Mrs.Flamerin sat down at one of the many chairs of the messy room.

Prof.Oak sat down across her.He sighed,then started the topic.

"Rebbeca,you know that Moe is old enough to go on a journey.in fact,3 years older."

"Oh,Samuel!You know that I can't live without him!"

Prof.Oak sighed again,then looked at her.

"Rebbeca,Moe is a great student.He knows everything there is about pokemon!He has to go!"

"But,but.."

"No buts,Rebbeca!you know he has to go someday!Making him stop for a few years is going to only make him hope less for a journey & a future!"

"Samuel...How much more until the next squad of trainers?"

"That's tommorow.let him come to me.I'll give him a another starting pokemon."

"Well,I don't know."

"Mrs.Flamerin,you have no idea how everyday I see him sitting alone in a corner of my lab thinking.He thinks that maybe you might not ever let him go on a journey!"

"Prof.Oak,I know that!He sits around in the house,doing nothing!"

"He told a lot of times of how he's losing hope in you."

"I'll..I'll tell you tommorow.If I say yes,tommorow morning 6:30 a.m he'll be here."

"Okay!"

_Just as Prof.Oak said that last word,they heard a voice laughing & another one panting._

Outside the lab,Moe was laughing hard at his pokemon.

Charmeleon was panting.He looked up at his trainer,then Moe talked.

"Hahahahaha!You know,Charmeleon...we gotta work on your speed."

Moe was also one of the most fastest & strongest kids in Pallet.

so,he was in the football team...as the quarterback.

"Char..meleon!"*translation:"Jerk!"

Moe only laughed as he entered the lab.Charmeleon slowly walked behind him.

Moe was suprised to find his mom with Prof.Oak.

"Mom,what are you doing here?"

Mrs.Flamerin just walked beside him.

"Nothing,honey.you can talk to Prof.Oak now if you want."

"Huh?"

Mrs.Flamerin left hastly,not caring about anything around her.as she walked out,she knocked Charmeleon down.

"Charmeleon!"*translation:"Watch your way,lady!"

Moe giggled.He walked over to Charmeleon,& helped him up.

"You outta know,that lady is my mom."

"Charmeleon!"*trans.:"What?ahhh!"

Moe just walked over to Prof.Oak.

"what was that all about,Professer?"

"Your mom is just a little stressed.give her a break."

"Oh,okay..Prof.Oak,tell me..will my mother ever let me go on a journey?"

"I really don't know,but I'm sure that she will soon enough!"

"(pause)Thanks,Professer.See ya!"

Moe smiled then ran out holding Charmeleon.He thought about a pokemon journey....maybe his mother will let him go,after all.

After walking to the house,he saw his mother making dinner.

Suprised,he looked at his watch.It was 7:15 p.m!He didn't know time could go that fast.

He sighed,then headed for the bathroom.After washing his hands,he ran to the table.his mother had already put dinner.

It was Kentucy fried Pidgeys with pepsi,Moe's favorite dinner!

(I wonder why she'd order KFP?She only does that when she has something to tell me..let's wait..)Moe thought as his mother poured some pepsi for him.

"Moe.."his mom said as she sat down.

"Start it!"Moe said as he swallowed a Pidgey wing.He took a another Pidgey wing for his Charmeleon,then threw it under the table where his Charmeleon waited for snacks.

"Moe,I've decided to let you go on a journey.a pokemon journey."

His mom said as she poured some pepsi slowly for herself.

Moe looked at her with suprise.his mother could see joy in his eyes while he slowly got up.

"Mom?are you sure?"

"Honey,I can't stop you.you've been longing for a journey ever since you'd been nine."

"I know that."

"Well,eat your dinner then go to sleep."

"What?!?!?Are you serious?"

Moe ran to the hallway.his mom yelled at him.

"Moe!Where are you going in the name of Articuno?"

Moe stopped at the stairs.looking back,he answered her.

"I'm gonna go pack my stuff,read all my pokemon information booklets,then wait until 6:30 a.m. to go first to Prof.Oak!that's what I'm gonna do!"

his mom was suprised.Stay up until 6:30?he was crazy.It was only 7:30!

"Moe!you can't do that!"

"Well,watch me!"

He answered her in a challenging voice.He ran up to his room.

His mom sighed.dropping her shoulders,she laughed softly.

"I won't stop him,"She said."In other words,I _can't stop him!"_

His mother slumped down in a comfy couch.she smiled as she remebered Moe when he was nine.he used to go to Prof.Oak everyday,then Prof.Oak had told his mother her boy was a pokemon genuis.she had laughed....

_In Prof.Oak's lab,Mrs.Flaremin sat in a chair.Prof.Oak was bragging about her son's knowledge in pokemon._

_"He's totally a genuis,I tell you Mrs.Flaremin!"_

_"Samuel,that's enough.thank you."_

_"you outta see him when my other students,all 10 years keep staring at him.he's a Genuis,I say!A genuis!"_

_"Samuel,please stop.I thank you."_

_"But,Rebbeca..this boy could become a great trainer!"_

_"Hahaha..I won't let him until he's big enough.."_

_She had left him until he become ten years,then she got divorced because his dad didn't want to live without more then two boys.She kept him with her until he became 11,then he had wanted to begin.she brought a pet Charmander for him.after that,she had said she wasn't ready for him to leave.he became 13 years old,& still not a pokemon trainer.now,his dream was about to come true..._

Rebbeca sighed.she started walking upstairs to see her only son.

Upstairs,Moe was looking between his three backpacks.he brought one when he was ten,then eleven,then 12.now,he still hasn't bought any backpacks lately.

(I should pick the red one,no the blue one.maybe,the white one is better.)He thought as he picked a backpack after another.

"Moe!"

Moe turned around in suprise.he saw his mother with one hand behind her back.

"What's that behind your back?"

"Moe,I went shopping today.I bought you a black backpack."

"Mom,Thanks!I love you!"

Moe ran over to his mom,& hugged her tightly.she didn't anything but smile......

The next morning,6:00 a.m.

Rebbeca Flaremin woke up after she heard her alarm ring at 6:00 a.m.

After washing up,she headed to her son's room.

(He must have slept from boredness.probably about thinking what new pokemon he wants.)

She thought.She opened the door,only to find her boy's room clean & neat,with a single pokeball on the pillow.

She walked over to the pokeball.she opened the pokeball.inside was a note: 

_Dear mom,_

_I know you must be awake by now.I'm sorry I left without telling you,but I couldn't bear not seeing you for months..._

_Please forgive me...I'm probably out on my pokemon journey,now..._

__

Mrs.Flaremin picked up the pokeball,staring at it..she hugged it to her heart,tears welling up in her eyes....

"Good luck,Moe.....may you take care...I will miss you.."

_Actually,Moe hadn't left.he was still at Prof.Oak's lab.He was between three trainers.a red haired brown eyed boy,with a green haired blue-grey eyed boy,& last a blue haired boy with green eyes.He was waiting for his pokemon._

Moe was annoyed.He was here ever 'since 5:00 a.m. hoping to get a pokemon.

"can I get a pokemon now that Kevin is here?"

Prof.Oak turned to him.

"Okay,Moe.you were here first,so choose a pokemon."

Moe walked up to the circular table with three pokeballs.

(Hmmm...What should I choose?I already have a fire pokemon...and 'since water pokemon is good against fire pokemon,I should pick...)

"I choose Bulbasaur."Moe said.he picked up the pokeball with the leaf on it.

Prof.Oak smiled."A wise choice,Moe."

"Yeah,wise old pokemon expert!Tell us why you're so stupid!"

Moe took a glance at Charmeleon waiting by the door.he looked at the green-haired boy.

"Charmeleon,you know what to do!"

"Meleon!"Charmeleon nodded.he turned too to the green-haired boy,then unleashed a Flame-thrower attack at the boy's face.

The green-haired boy coughed as his face was black by the ashes.

"(cough)Kevin,you choose..I'll wait.."Jeff said as he collapsed.

After the trainers had took their pokemon,Prof.Oak handed them a pokedex with 6 pokeballs & a small medical kit.

Moe took a look at the pokedex.

"What's this machine,Professer?"

"It's a pokedex.when you catch a pokemon,it'll automatcially make information about it."

"oh."

All the trainers,Moe & the blue-haired boy Jimmy who picked Squirtle as well as the red-haired boy Kevin who had chosen Charmander left the place,while Jeff just woke up.

"Professer!did you leave a pokemon for me?"

"I'm sorry,Jeff.after you fainted,all the trainers picked all of them.you'll have to wait until next year."

Prof.Oak crossed his arms,then left the place.Jeff frowned at prof.Oak.

He left the place just to find a small Oddish at his house's door.he smiled evily....he had a starter pokemon..........

Moe walked in the dirt road of Pallet-Viridian as the two other trainers had teamed up,then started running.Moe laughed.he would pass them soon enough.Running makes people tired.you have to run at the end,only.Moe was happy.he was finally on a pokemon journey.......

_Well,our hero Moe has finally made his dream come true...let's hope him good luck!_

End of chapter#1

Author's note:so,what do you think?personally,I think it's a good start!Please send all emails to burning_phoneix@yahoo.com ! Thanks for reading!

****


End file.
